


No

by TerresDeBrume



Series: Post-it sized Tadabi story [3]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 14:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4183845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerresDeBrume/pseuds/TerresDeBrume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One night, Tadashi gets caught in a building on fire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No

**Author's Note:**

  * For [herrvarg](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=herrvarg).



> Second installment of the series... probably the saddest of them all. The rest should be better and easier on your heart :)

“This is not happening."

 

That‘s the only thing he can think of– _This is not happening_ –as if somehow, thinking it is going to douse the flames and save everyone–as if it made the truth any more bearable, any less terrifying.

 _This is not happening_ , Wasabi thinks, and falls to his knees while the heat and smoke burn his eyes, hands grappling for the sky, for a friend, for anything to hold onto–but Tadashi’s cap is in Hiro’s hands already, and if this is to be the last of him left, who’s Wasabi to take it away from Tadashi’s own little brother?

 _This is not happening_ , except it is, and it rings so lound in Wasabi’s head it’s almost like everything around fell silent–like there’s nothing left to him but fear and denial.

Fred and Gogo, Honey, Tadashi’s aunt all fuss around Hiro, who just fainted. Wasabi stands here, thinks of all the things he tried to put into words, all the mangled sentences he could never start out loud because he never knew the end of them–thinks of how utterly laughable his fears seem now, how he’ll give anything right now, anything at all just to know he’ll be able to get the first word out, Hell, even the first syllable!

He thinks of all the ways he could have said it– _I’ll help you with Baymax tonight–I like you–how long has it been since we went for coffee again?–Will you go on a date with me?–_ thinks of all the times he stopped before he even tried, and thinks  _this isn’t happening_.

 

But it is.


End file.
